A mother's love
by Lady Pirate 18
Summary: When Eris returns after her long absence, Strife reflects on what it really means to have a mother.
1. Default Chapter

I would like to give a shout out to tosca for 'The Strife Mosaic' , Rocket-Strife for 'Respect', and Kristina Anderson for 'Double Edged' Your stories are absolutely fantastic!!! If you're a fan of Strife, read them!!! Anyway, on to the story...

----

"...And I brought you a..um...An offering, yeah. So, would you please help me get back at my sister? I'd..."

Looking away from the young boy, Strife put his head in his hands and sighed. _Is this what makes up my followers? Children?! And a loaf of stale bread? What kinda offering was that? _The God of Mischief glanced back to the kid who was now walking away from his makeshift alter. He was very young, probably not over nine. The prime time for mischief. _That's just great! Not only are my followers children, but I don't even have a temple. Just some piece of crap alter! _Strife gave another sigh, running his hand through his dark hair, resisting the urge to kick it over.

"What a wonderful day!"he said, his voice dripped in sarcasm. A little boy ran right by him, his younger sister following, yelling at him. Strife smiled. "Well, at least I have followers. Poor cuz Demio's gots nothing."

He stepped forward, still invisible to mortals, and looked at his alter more intently. It was made roughly of wood and rusty nails. A child's crude drawing of a spider made Strife laugh. His totem...

Pulling out his dagger, he looked at his reflection. He reflexively reached out to touch the earring hanging from his left earlobe. A silver spider.

His eyes narrowed at his appearance. He looked like the exact opposite of what most people would think of when thinking of the all powerful gods. He was tall, extremely skinny, pale. His teenage appearance had never really bothered him before. Until recently.

She had returned.

Strife had always been with his uncle. Ares had brought him up, instructed him on how to use his powers, taught him practically everything he knew. Strife, of course, looked up to him. He was Ares, the Great God of War , so powerful, so strong, and just so...bad. Everything Strife had wanted to be. And though his uncle could be dismissive and mean, but he did care about his young nephew. After all, being a teenager was tough enough, but add godly powers to the mix and watch the sparks fly. The Great War God had placed Strife as his 2nd in command. If something ever happened to Ares, Strife would take up the throne.

But now, she was back. Eris had finally returned. His mother. Eris had given her baby son to her twin brother shortly after he was born. She didn't want anything to do with him. Then, she left and never came back. Till now.

And of course the first thing she does is criticize him. Strife felt his eyes get watery and quickly wiped them away.

"Come on Strife. Gods don't cry,"he said to himself, but he still heard his mother's jeering insults in his mind. The sound of crying interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw a little girl on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Her brother stood nearby, trying to calm her down.

"Come on, Chloe. I'm sorry. I mean it, really." The brother looked around frantically for help as his sister continued her crying. Strife rolled his eyes. He certainly wasn't going to get any peace and quiet here. He was about to leave, but stopped. What was the point of going home? He was in no hurry to see his dear mother again. He glanced back to the crying girl and her panic stricken brother. A woman rushed past Strife, sweeping up the weeping child in her arms. She then rocked the kid back and forth, cooing at it. The child immediately stopped whimpering and snuggled against the woman.

Strife was in awe. Was that the way mother's act? The gods were, after all, not really the best parents, but he didn't really think mortals had compassion, but this woman, she seemed to care about her child more than anything. He felt a small pang in his heart. His mother never was like that. She never ran to help him, she ran away from him.

Strife turned away from the tender scene and started toward the stream to his left. Sitting beside its gentle surface, he looked around. Flowers were everywhere, no clouds in the sky, the trees ripe with fruit.

"Demeter must really be glad to see her daughter,"he said to himself. The pang was back as the words left his mouth. Demeter did this because she loved her child and was so happy to see her again, after a measly six months. And what had his mother done after her 17 year absence? Nothing.

"Why the long face?" Strife looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Hi Aunt 'Dite'." The love goddess, in all her beauty and splendor, sat next to her young nephew.

"It's pretty isn't it? I do love spring! Love is in the air!" The bubbly blonde grinned brightly as Strife smiled. Nothing seemed to get her down.

"What are you doing here?"Strife asked turning toward his aunt.

"Well, I'm off with Cupie today to spread a little love. Wanna join us? Maybe take a break from all the war and conflict and come hang with us."

"No thanks. I have to get home soon anyway."He paused for a moment. "Mom's back."

Aphrodite's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Eris is back? Oh,"she seemed to be at a loss for words. "You and Ares must be happy." Strife resisted the urge to tell her the truth and just nodded. "Well, I'll see you around kiddo. Tell Ares I said hi. Eris too." She then vanished in a veil of pink.

He wanted to kick himself. He knew how 'wonderful' his mother and his aunt got along.

"I suppose I should be going too." Then he disappeared in a cloud of black.

-----

Disclaimer:I don't own Strife (God I wish I did) or anyother characters here.

What did ya think? Should I continue or not??? Review!!!


	2. chapter 2

Thanks to the few of you who reviewed. I know this chapter's short, but the next will be longer!

The leather clad godling appeared in his Uncle's temple. The priests who worked there had retired for the day, leaving the latest offering on the alter. Strife swiped an apple from the pile of exotic fruits, throwing it up and catching it easily. He giggled to himself as he tossed it again.

"Strife?"

Strife froze. The apple, now forgotten, let out a splat as it hit the stone floor. Strife gave an annoyed sigh and turned around. Sitting gracefully on Ares' throne, dressed in her usual black leather, was Eris. She tilted her head in a way that reminded Strife of Aphrodite. He smiled at the thought of his somewhat ditzy aunt. Oh, how his mother would hate to hear that she held any similarities toward her half sister.

"What's so funny?"

Her irritating voice wiped the smile off of Strife's face.

"Nothing,"he replied, holding back his fiery comment about her face.

She stood up and strode over to Strife, looking at her son, eye-to-eye. Stretching her arm out, she touched Strife's midnight black hair.

"I thought I told you to cut it. It's too long." Strife stepped out of her reach, crossing his arms. She frowned. "What's wrong now? Ares said you've been acting odd lately."

Strife glanced at his mother, seeing a small hint of concern in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Strife? An-"

A flash of light lit up the room as Ares appeared. The Great God of War looked toward his twin, then to his nephew. He gave them a brief smile as he sat in his throne.

"Discord?" Eris slunk over to her brother, running her hands through his dark hair.

"Yes?" She purred.

"Hercules is headed to Corinth. He's visiting his dear old buddy, King Jason. It seems that old Kingy has been having some problems with warlords."

Strife smirked. "Yeah so? Can't his army take care of it?"

Ares glared at his nephew for a moment, before continuing.

"So, those warlords work for me. Dareus is one of my best men. Look, I don't want Hercules on his trail, got it?"

Eris smiled. "So you want me to stir up a little trouble for our dear brother? How fun!"

"Yes, that's what I had in mind."

"Alright then. Wait..."She glanced toward Strife,"Am I taking the runt too?"

"Runt?!" Strife snapped to attention. "Who are you calling 'runt', you-"

"No. He's staying here. With me."

Strife shut up. _Oops. Calling mum names is one thing, but pissing off Uncle Ares is a one way trip to Tartarus. _

Sneering at her son one more time, Eris disappeared.

"Strife."

"Yes," he thought for a moment,"Sir."

"Let's go...take a walk."

Strife gave a small smile, not knowing what to expect.

Hope you're enjoying!!!


End file.
